Trusting The Enemy
by Xx.DevilSpawn.xX
Summary: It wasn't my war to begin with. I don't even know why it started. When I was younger I didn't know what I was let alone that there was an ancient war between my kind and their's. The day they moved here, the day I met him, my life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanficion so I'm not so sure how good it's going to be. Please comment/review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, the Cullens are hers. **

*****Spoilers*** **

Music blared in my ears. The volume on my Zune was up as loud as it could go, but I could still hear them. Teachers, janitors, other students. It was as if screaming every word that came out of their mouths wasn't enough; they had to scream every thought that came into their head as well. And the sad thing was: they were all thinking the same thing. Were the new kids really that exciting? The answer was yes. At least, according to everyone in this dump.

All the girls were already calling dibs on which brother they were going to ask to the upcoming dance. The guys that didn't have girlfriends were calling dibs on the sisters, ad trying to decide which one had the cutest ass. The guys that did have girlfriends were desperately trying to get their girlfriend focus away from their new rivals. The truth is, if any of them knew the truth about the mysterious new family of perfect looking foster kids, their thoughts would be a lot different, and certainly a lot more amusing to me.

I was a little hungry so I pulled a peanut butter granola bar out of my backpack. Just then, among the voices of excited students, I heard a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"For the last time, I don't want to be on the dance committee!"

I smiled and laughed a little as Jay took they seat directly across from me. The scowl his face told me he was pissed, which, of course, only made me laugh harder.

"She only keeps asking you because she thinks you're cute." I said, taking another bite of my granola bar.

The scowl softened a little as he said "I know." He took a bite of one of the cookies Mrs. Nash had set out for our class.

We were quiet for a moment, and then he said "Though I'm surprised she's still interested in me. I mean considering what the new guys look like."

I took a swig of my milk. "Oh no, she's interested in them," I said. "But she figures she has a better chance with you, and she's right." Even he laughed at this.

"What do you know, other than the obvious, I mean." He said, curiosity burning in his eyes. I laughed. Jay always got so excited whenever I dished all the juicy secrets people were trying to keep hidden. I figured it was okay to talk about them aloud while they weren't in the room, especially since nobody ever came near our table.

"Well," I said, "The tall-"

"They're all tall" Jay interrupted.

"Are you going to let me talk, or are you going to keep interrupting me?"

" Sorry, please go on."

"Well, what I was trying to say," I continued "was the tall _bronzed colored hair_guy broke the "no dating rule" at the last school. That's how they ended up with the brown haired girl.

"He didn't kill her?" Jay asked, as if he thought I was lying.

"Nope" I said. "It's the same girl. In fact now they are married and on their honeymoon they had a little accident and she wound up pregnant. They had a girl and because she's half human she's growing, only a lot faster than normal human babies. Her name is Renesmee, a mix of both of their mother's names. The others are all paired off: The blonde girl with the really big guy, the blonde guy with the pixie looking girl. The two darker skinned ones aren't like them, they are shape shifters, and they can change into really big wolves. The older looking one is matched with Renesmee, due to some sort of wolf thing I don't really understand, but of course they are waiting till she is full grown, which is only a few more years. The bronze haired one can read minds, but he can read ours. The pixie one can see visions of the future, but she can't see the wolves' futures. It has something to do with the fact that what they are has so much control over them their futures are always changing. Then the blonde guy, he can read and manipulate emotions. Their ''parents'' don't have any special powers but the father is a doctor at the town hospital." I paused, trying to see if I forgot anything. "Oh, and they have gold eyes because they don't hunt humans, they hunt animals."

Jay's face was frozen in shock. "How the hell do know all this?" He asked.

"You were late." I replied.

"By like 5 minutes." Was his reply.

"Whatever," I said crumpling the granola wrapper and shoving it into my empty milk bottle. "I was bored."

"Still," he said."My being late and you being bored doesn't give you the right to pick their brains for secrets."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I replied, with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! Sorry it has taken me so long to update (For my other story as well). A lot of things have been going on with school, I moved and am still unpacking, and a family member that I was very close to passed away, making it hard to find time to write. I promise I will have another update sooner this time. Oh, and it would really help me if you guys could ****comment and tell me what you think.**** Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

****Also, I don't own Twilight or the characters. ****

After first period study hall with Mrs. Nash, I had Spanish III, which was a total joke. The teacher we were supposed to have "quit" at the last minute and the principal was having a hard time finding a replacement. So, pretty much all we did was watch Spanish films while the substitute slept. I usually used this time to finish any homework I hadn't done the night before, but today I had a lot on my mind.

The Cullens had just moved into town and Jay and I were a little worried. It didn't scare us that they were vampires; what had us scared was what trouble they might end up bringing with them. That is, if they decided to squeal to the stupid Volturi. Jay and I – well, mostly me – had a bad rep when it came to the Volturi. It was sort of a love/hate relationship that had been going on for a long time. They-especially Aro- loved how much power I consumed, and I hated them with a burning passion.

When my brother and I were very young, we lived with our mother. We were constantly moving around, staying in the weirdest places you could imagine. We lived anywhere from Beijing, China to Alexandria, Egypt (my namesake). Then, when we were six years old, our mom killed herself. It wasn't until later on that we learned why. So anyway, Jay and I were placed in an orphanage and since we were twins they tried to place us together, saying that if we were separated it would be just too traumatic. Yeah right. Truth was we were trouble and they wanted us gone. Well, actually, I was trouble. Whenever something bad happened- whether it be the curtains catching fire or swarms of chipmunks running through the house- it seemed I was always the one who started it and Jay was always the one rolling on the floor laughing.

We were constantly being placed in a new home, only to be brought back when something happened-again, it was usually along the line of fire and chipmunks. Needless to say, it didn't take us long to figure out that I could control fire. I could start it, stop it, manipulate it, and even touch it without being burned. Whenever Jay, or something else, pissed me off, my pupils would dilate, so much so that my eyes looked completely black, and then hot flames would cover both my hands. It took us a little longer to figure out what was with all the chipmunks, but we did eventually. I could communicate with animals. At first Jay thought I could only talk to chipmunks, but the truth was I just thought they were cute. Anyway, I proved him wrong when one day he came into our room and found two grizzly bear cubs fast asleep in his bed.

Pretty soon we were figuring out all sorts of cool stuff I could do. So naturally, once we found something new, we had to practice it. Looking back, I sort of feel bad about all the young happy couples that were plunged into insanity thanks to us.

'Reminiscing, sis?' Jay asked. Did I mention we could hear each other's thoughts.

'Oh shut up,' I thought back.

When finally got the answers we needed when we were 10 years old and staying with the Browns. We were walking home from school, taking a shortcut through the woods, when we saw her. I quickly hid my flaming behind my back without extinguishing the fire, unsure who the woman was. She was short with dark brown hair, pale skin and gold eyes. She was looking straight at us, and jay and I were debating whether or not we should make a run for it, when she spoke.

"Hello," she said, standing up slowly in an attempt not to scare us. "My name is Sasha. Your mother was a good friend of mine." Jay and I exchanged confused looks.

Jay took a step forward so that he was standing slightly in front of me. His face was hard as he said "Our mother is dead. She has been for a long time. And if you try to hurt us, you will be too."

"I am not here to harm you young ones, I promise. But please have a seat. I have much to tell your and I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time.

Turns out, she did have a lot to tell us. We learned that she was a vampire and that I was a witch. A Fire Witch to be exact. There were once four kinds of witches, each kind controlling a different element: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. She said that almost every single one had died or been killed off, either by each other or vampires. Among their top killers was the Volturi. She told us that our mother had sacrificed her life so that hopefully the Volturi wouldn't be able to find out that she, a Fire Witch, had given birth. Sasha said it was dangerous for her to stay too long, but made us promise we wouldn't let our mother's death be in vain, that no matter what happened we would never join the Volturi. We kept that promise two years later when we were visited my two vamps.

We were in the woods just behind our house, when a tall, muscular man and a short, blonde girl approached us.

"Hello," the man said, "I'm Demetri, and this is Jane" pointing to the girl. "We've been looking very hard for you two."

"Yes," Jane said in agreement. Her voice was so girlish and fake I could almost taste the false kindness in it "Our master seems to think you two would make excellent additions to his…collection." She giggled.

It was then that I realized what they were. After a few more seconds I could see what their powers were and I knew we were in trouble. Without thinking I set the fallen tree trunk between us, along with their clothes, on fire, and yelled for Jay to run. We ran and didn't stop. To this day we are still hiding from the Volturi, and any other vamps that could alert them of our location. It was then, recalling what I had learned of the Cullens' past with the Volturi, that I was almost certain no good could come from our new, blood thirsty classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but considering only one person reviewed my last chapter ((thank you luvsbooks412)) can you really blame me? Anyway, with school starting next month I'll need something to do instead of homework so I'll probably update a lot faster. But only if people review. Even if you don't like the story, or if you don't understand something, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to know. Okay, I'll stop talking ((typing?)) and let you read. Enjoy! :)**

****Sorry for any spelling/grammar/flow-less sentences, I didn't have anyone to edit it after i did****

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as I walked into English class I knew something was wrong. Everyone was excited, which meant that one of the new kids was going to be in this class. The girl in front of me was practically jumping out of her seat. I was curious so I tuned into her thoughts.

'_I_ _can't believe Seth is going to be in this class! He is so cute! I wonder where he'll sit…_' She turned in every direction looking for an empty seat. Her eyes finally spotted the only empty seat in class, the one right next to mine. She stared at me as she thought: '_Ew! I can't believe he has to sit next to the Goth freak._' I looked up and she turned around so fast she nearly fell out of her chair.

I laughed, even though I hated being called goth. It's not that I find it offensive; I could care less what they thought of me. I just hated being judged by people that knew nothing about me. Besides, I may be a freak, but so are the new kids, and they're a lot more likely to kill her than I am. Maybe.

I took out my notebook and started drawing. Lately, my dreams had been freaky and somewhat confusing. I closed my eyes and let my hand run across the page, but I knew what I would see when I opened them. The same thing I had drawn everyday this week. The main star in my current dreams and my biggest mystery. A huge sand colored wolf.

Usually, I would see an event in the future when I dreamt, but I couldn't figure out what the wolf meant. So far I had about 8 drawings of the same stupid wolf in my folder, and it was really starting to piss me off. I really needed to draw something else, but I couldn't. I was just fixing one of the ears on my wolf when the door opened. The room fell silent and our teacher, Mr. Connor, spoke.

"You must be Seth Clearwater. Please, come in. You can have a seat in the back next to Alix. She's the one with her hood on and her head down." I always found his annoyance with my lack of interest amusing. I smiled to myself.

I was expecting my hands to get hot, the same way they do whenever I'm near a vampire, but instead they started getting cold. With each step he took towards me my hands got a few degrees cooler. By the time he sat down next to me they were numb. He turned towards me in his seat.

"Hey, "he said. "I'm Seth."

I kept my head down but I could see his hand was out stretched. _'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' _I lifted my head and glared at him. As soon as our eyes met, his expression changed. The smile left his face and was replaced with an awestruck look. He just stared at me. My hands got cooler, if that's even possible. I could feel my eyes start to change color, so I knew it was time to leave.

Furious, I stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing the pass and muttering "bathroom" on the way out. As soon as I got away from him my hands started to warm up. While I was walking down the hall, I could see that Jay was already coming to find me, so I went to our usual meeting place. He was already sitting on the bottom step by the time I got there.

"What the hell happened?" He sounded mad, but I could tell he was just concerned. "I was listening to Mr. Carr drone on and on about balancing chemical equations when you stormed out.

I rubbed my hands together. "I don't know,' I replied. "But when he was near me my hands got really cold, and then he stared at me, and I could feel my eyes change-." Suddenly he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at my eyes.

"What the…" Was all he said.

"What? What color are they?" I was nervous; he hadn't been surprised by my eye color in years.

"They're…" he started.

"They're what?" I demanded.

"They're purple!"

XxXxXxXxX

Neither Jay nor I could ever remember my eyes ever being purple before, so to say we were a little freaked would be an understatement. But, nonetheless we decided it would be best if I returned to class and act like nothing was wrong. So I did. I went back to class, sat in my seat, and acted like nothing had ever happened.

I could tell that Seth was watching me out of the corner of his eye, but he knew enough not to talk to me. I tried to listen to the lesson but I couldn't help but listen to his thoughts. For some reason I couldn't make out actual words, but I could tell he was happy, excited even. It seemed like something had happened that he had been waiting for, something relating to me.

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff up quickly. I was anxious to leave, but I tried not to look it. Finally, I made it out of the room and started towards Jay's Chemistry class. His teacher always let them out late so I usually headed there first and we walked to lunch together.

As I was walking, I flipped through the different drawings of my wolf. Suddenly, I walked into something hard and my hands heated up. My folder fell from my hand and all my sand-colored wolves slid in different directions across the floor. I was about to pick up the last picture when a pale white hand beat me to it. I looked up to see one of the new kids -Emmet I think- staring down at the picture. He had a confused look on his face then something clicked. He thought of the wolf, only it wasn't my drawing, it was the real wolf. Then he thought of Seth. I yanked the drawing out of his hands and he looked up. He looked at me then thought "Why does she have a drawing of…" Then he remembered another vamp saying that I could probably read minds, so he quickly changed his thoughts to lunch and walked away.

Jay was in my head now. _'Hey, does that mean that Seth is…'_ His train of thought dropped off in confusion.

_'I'm not sure,'_ I replied. _'Meet me at the lunch table.'_

_ 'Kay.' _Was all he replied. I could tell he was worried, and I didn't blame him, but I knew everything would work out. I hope.

I walked out the back door and started towards the front of the school, and Jay, were. I rounded the corner of the building only to see one of the vamps and the other tan guy. Once they saw me they began walking closer. I turned on my heel, and began walking back the way I had come, only to find the other two male leeches blocking my path.

The skinny dark haired one, Edward, raised his hands. "Easy," he said in a calm voice. "We don't want any trouble, we just want to talk." I looked behind me again, and saw that the four guys had formed a circle around me, killing any chance of escaping easily.

My teeth were clenched as I spoke. "If you don't want any trouble, then why are there so many of you?"

"We don't want to hurt you," Edward said. "We just want some answers."

I glanced over my shoulder again. "Look, you're the mind reader right?" He nodded. "So, you probably already know that cornering me was a mistake. You probably also know how easy it would be for me to kill you. Am I right?" Another nod, this time more stiff. "And you," I said turning to the blond one, Jasper. "You're the _feelings_ one, so you can probably tell I'm pissed, which, again, is not a good thing." I could see Jay making his way over here, but I told him to stay back. "So, with that covered, I'll answer your questions, but then you have to answer some of mine."

The dark skinned one, Jacob, started. "Why do you have drawings of Seth in wolf form?"

I stared at him, watching his slightly shaking figure for any threats, and then answered. "I didn't know they were of Seth. I've been seeing a sandy-colored wolf in my dreams, so that's what I drew."

He looked confused. "You can see the future in your dreams?"

I sighed. "I see the future, past, present, everything. Whatever I dream about, I draw. It makes it easier to sort through later." I paused. "Now I have one. Why did Seth stare at me the way he did?"

They all smiled, and then Jacob spoke. "Seth will have to answer that one, not us." The circle started to break up, and soon they were standing side by side.

"Wait," my voice was a little louder now. "I have one more thing to say." They turned back around and waited for me to speak. I looked at each of them before speaking. The words came out slow. " If you tell the Volturi that my brother and I are here," their eyes narrowed the slightest bit at the mention of the ancient vampire rulers, but I continued. "I will kill you." I turned and started to walk away. My voice was low but I knew they could hear me. "And that's a promise." I didn't have to look back to see that they knew I wasn't' kidding.


End file.
